


Soldier: 76 with stuttering reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Soldier: 76 with stuttering reader

You’d always liked being alone, just enjoying moments of silence as they passed, keeping to the world inside your head. It’s just how you preferred it. Sure, sometimes you liked to be in the company of others but you found yourself more content when you didn’t have anyone around to please.   
Maybe that’s why Jack fell for you. You weren’t aloof by any means, in fact he thought you had a heart of gold. And when you’d almost trip on your own feet, staring out the window longingly, just completely absorbed in your imagination - well, he was smitten. It was probably the cutest damn thing a man like him has ever seen.   
He wanted to get to know you, learn more than what he could find about you in your dossier. There was something mystical about how you lived in your mind yet still managed to be conscious enough to get a job at Overwatch. Clearly, you weren’t as ditsy as your appearance led on. What were you thinking about? Daydreaming of? Could you be thinking of him the same way he was thinking of you?  
It was foolish how much those thoughts ran through his mind. If he was in a room with himself during this hopeless moments, he’d punch himself square in the jaw and say ‘Get to work!’ or something along those lines. But he couldn’t. Damn, if he couldn’t, he’d always been able to shake himself but there was something about you that kept him fixated.   
When you were close to him, he’d make any attempt to get you to look at him or notice him in any way. He’d speak louder, deeper, projecting his laughter just to get you to peak your head away from whatever kept your attention. In retrospect, it was stupid plan but it was mostly his instincts driving him at that point. He hated how obnoxious he acted around you, yet every time he saw you he would regress to the same behavior.   
At some point, you appeared to him more like an angel, so graceful and unaware. You were so pure, all sense of your humanity was lost in his eyes, you were beyond anything he’d ever experience. An anomaly. You weren’t just some girl, you were the one, and he was eager to make sure you knew.   
It started with more missions, nothing that necessarily seemed directly correlated with his romantic interest in you. Slowly but surely, however, the commander made his intentions known. You’d find notes in your locker, a gift or two (usually something you could wear for him), he started to become physically closer to you, having you sit next to him in meetings or on the ship headed to and from missions. If it wasn’t obvious before, it sure was now. Everyone knew Commander Morrison had a soft spot for you.   
Still, you kept your resolve and for the most part averted your attention from him. And he found you no less irresistible. He tried time and again to strike up conversation after another with you, but you only give him a shy glance and returned to whatever held your attention before. Most of the time you kept a pair of headphones and a book with you to avoid him. This worked for a bit, but Jack wasn’t one to give up easily. He’d give you your space for some time, but then he returned. This time, he wouldn’t attempt to talk to you, but he’d sit in the silence with you, usually with his arms spread behind him in order to stake claim of the area.   
It’s not that you didn’t like him, in fact you found him quite attractive, you just didn’t find he was someone you could open up to. You were always selective in those you would talk to, not in a superiority kind of way, but you were very insecure about your speech impediment. And talking to someone like Jack Morrison, the golden face of Overwatch, was definitely not something you wanted to embarrass yourself with. So you tried in any way you could to kindly put him off, mostly consisting of your refusal to speak to him.  
But he didn’t get the message, he didn’t want to get the message. His impatience threw him over the edge as he began to get more possessive over you. He wanted to keep you all to himself, in an empty room with nothing to look at so then you’d have to talk to him. You’d have to notice him and only him.   
He followed you, making sure you were in his line of sight at all times, giving venomous stares to anyone who would come near or even look at you. It wasn’t subtle, either. You could hear his footsteps behind you, reminding you constantly of his presence. Usually, it was something you could easily ignore but you couldn’t help the sense of feeling threatened.   
You try to slip away, looking for some corridor or crowd to drift away in. The air thickened around you as he followed, giving way to anxious breaths as you make attempts to lose him. Eventually, your plan begins to work, the sound of boots fading behind you when you find yourself trailing a dark, narrow hallway. A sigh escapes from your lips and you ease yourself into a corner.   
But almost as soon as you exhale, the loud slap of hands meeting the walls around you sucks it back in. Clearly agitated, Jack looks down menacingly at you as your knees weaken. He’d never seem more frightening than at this very moment, eyes blazing with anger, jaw clenched and neck muscles firm with tension. You gave him a pleading look, hoping that whatever he planned to do next would be shown with some amount of mercy.   
Silence is filled with harsh breathing before he finally speaks, hand cupping your face, shaking ever-so slightly, “Do you think you can hide from me?”  
You made an attempt to speak, but only whines escaped your mouth as tears glazed your eyes. Morrison tightened and relaxed his brow as he examined your fear, “Don’t be scared, you should know how much I care for you.”  
His usually gravely voice softened when he spoke those words to you, and you took in a deep breath. A tear rolled from your cheek and onto Jack’s thumb as he wiped it away, “T-thank you…”  
The sound of your hitched voice made him weak, his face turning from tense to calm in a matter of seconds, “Those are the first words you’ve ever spoken to me. I don’t understand, why don’t you ever talk to me?”  
You look down, embarrassed by the realization, but Jack turns your chin upwards to look at him. Taking a breath, your stutter conquers your words as you speak, “I-I, uh, ha-ha-have a t-terrible stutter.”  
The redness enveloping your face as you spoke made his heart melt. He wanted to hold you and keep you in his arms for eternity and tell you everything he was thinking. How beautiful you are to him, how cute your voice was when you spoke, that everything you did was as close to perfect than anything this world could offer. Instead, he placed a firm kiss on your head and whispered in your ear, “As if I give a damn.”


End file.
